


История, рассказанная дважды

by IryStorm, SittZubeida



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittZubeida/pseuds/SittZubeida
Summary: Для человека, которого Тони так долго считал героем, Стив Роджерс во плоти оказался большим разочарованием. Вёл себя так, словно Тони напоминал ему кого-то другого (вслух не говорил, но несложно было догадаться, кого именно - отца). Тони не оправдал надежд Говарда, так что не собирался соответствовать ещё и представлениям Стива. Тем более, сам Стив его ожиданий не оправдывал тоже.





	История, рассказанная дважды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Twice-Told Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411599) by [arysteia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysteia/pseuds/arysteia). 



> Работа была написана на Avengers Big Bang 2012. Иллюстрацию можно посмотреть [здесь](https://stormfronticons.livejournal.com/115298.html)

_Сыновья для отцов - история, рассказанная дважды  
Виктория Секунда_

 

Иначе просто не могло случиться: первая встреча с Капитаном Америкой обернулась сплошным разочарованием. Серьёзно, Тони должен был догадаться, что даже малейшее отклонение от ожиданий может разрушить образ кумира. Тот факт, что он с самого детства любил Кэпа со всей сладостью, искренностью и сердечностью, как никого другого в своей жизни, гарантировал разочарование.

Тони вошёл в конференц-зал штаб-квартиры Щ.И.Т.а, где его ждал Кэп, то есть, Стив Роджерс, и секунды три, пока они пожимали друг другу руки, испытывал настоящую гордость. А потом Стив посмотрел на него. Внимательно, изучающе — Тони ни с чем бы не спутал этот взгляд. Стив всмотрелся в его лицо, затем заметно вздрогнул и отдёрнул руку. Тони так и остался стоять с глупо протянутой ладонью.

Ладно, положа руку на сердце, Тони ожидал чего-то подобного. Роджерс знал его старика и работал с ним, но, боже, их с отцом сходство было не таким уж поразительным. Когда пауза затянулась, неловко, по-видимому, стало даже Фьюри и Коулсону.

— Муха в рот залетит, Кэп, — огрызнулся Тони, опуская руку. Не знай он Кэпа получше, решил бы, что перед ним неотёсанная деревенщина.

— Ох. Я... ох, — выдавил тот. Вот вам и лидер героев, вдохновитель нации.

Кэп продолжал пялиться.

— Ладно, слушай, — раздражённо сказал Тони, — я знаю, что похож на отца, но, серьёзно, хватит уже.

Роджерс всё-таки взял себя в руки и мгновенно приободрился, посветлел лицом. Теперь он выглядел, как на том снимке — в штатском, с широкой лучезарной улыбкой. Снимок, мятый и выцветший, висел в углу зеркала в спальне Тони, пока он учился в начальной школе. Такой оригинальный подарок ему сделал отец в те времена, когда Тони был слишком маленьким и его восторгал сам факт знакомства отца с Капитаном Америкой. То фото, должно быть, до сих пор хранится в коробке с детскими сокровищами где-нибудь в особняке на Пятой Авеню. Тони не был там с самих похорон.

— А Говард, он?.. — спросил Стив, выдёргивая его из воспоминаний.

— Мёртв, — стараясь быть помягче, сказал Тони. Пусть парень и выглядел странно с этими своими взглядами, но он ведь только очнулся от семидесятилетнего сна во льдах, что оправдывало замешательство. Любой бы чувствовал себя утопающим, выдерни его кто из своего времени и привычного окружения.  
Лицо Стива дрогнуло.

— Ох.

Да уж.

Одним словом, первое впечатление получилось не самым лучшим для обеих сторон. Но это ещё не самое главное, верно ведь?

Верно.

***

Роджерс продолжал хандрить в стенах штаб-квартиры, словно в этом дивном новом мире его ничего не интересовало. Тони приходил с дарами волхвов версии двадцать первого века: последней моделью Старкфона, даже не прототипом, а лично собранным планшетом, способным поймать сигнал где угодно и оборудованным автоматической программой, которая могла сломать любой брэндмауэр Щ.И.Т.а и дать доступ ко всему, что Стив захотел бы найти. Естественно, что позже, когда Тони просмотрел логи, выяснилось, что Капитан Меланхолия не искал вообще ничего.

Вскоре Тони перестал приходить. Не было смысла биться головой о стену: если Роджерс намеревался жить как какой-нибудь боевой монах с обетами бедности, целомудрия и молчания — так тому и быть. У Тони в любом случае были занятия поинтереснее, раз уж он собрался переехать обратно в Нью-Йорк. Пеппер занялась переоборудованием пентхауса в Башне Старка, превращая его из по сути отельного люкса во что-то, отдалённо напоминающее дом, а сам Тони отправился в Малибу, чтобы лично проследить за перевозкой мастерской и брони.

Дом представлял собой рассадник потенциальных угроз безопасности, несмотря на то, что Тони оставил за ним присматривать урезанную версию ДЖАРВИСА. Пожалуй решение разобрать ускоритель частиц и отправить его в калифорнийский филиал СИ можно было принять за проявление зрелости и ответственности. Ребята из научно-исследовательского отдела буквально рыдали, когда он отправлял своих роботопитомцев в Нью-Йорк, и неважно, что именно там последние пятьдесят лет располагался главный офис, пока Тони не решил, что ему больше по душе солнце. Прощаться оказалось сложнее, чем он предполагал. Тони никогда не ностальгировал, предпочитал новое старому и повторял это как мантру, но он жил на Западном Побережье с самого выпуска из колледжа, и этот дом олицетворял его самого.

Тони вернулся в Нью-Йорк как раз к первому выступлению Мстителей как команды. Ничего масштабного или угрожающего миру, просто межпространственный портал, откуда посыпалось несметное количество роботов, выглядевших так, будто вышли прямиком из «Доктора Кто», причём старой версии. Разбираясь с ними, Тони недоумевал, почему Фьюри решил, будто для этого нужно присутствие всех троих.

Когда Натали, вернее Наташа, перестала притворяться сотрудником СИ, выяснилось, что она может легко сломать своими хрупкими пальчиками шею Тони, когда он без костюма, поэтому лучше было никогда больше не оказываться беззащитным в её присутствии. Ну, возможно, он бы рискнул оказаться без какого-либо костюма в её присутствии... Одним словом, она была без шуток отличным бойцом, но предпочитала сражаться голыми руками — не особенно действенно против врагов с оружием дальнего боя и умением летать.

То же самое касалось и Роджерса, который не зря столько времени проводил в спортзале Сейчас он пребывал в отличной форме и полной боевой готовности, словно только что вернулся с линии фронта, но и ему серьёзно не хватало огневой мощи. Щит представлял собой симпатичную игрушку, и было здорово увидеть его в действии — в детстве у Тони не получался трюк с возвращением прототипа, который отец ему подарил, так что из любопытства он даже разобрал его на части. Но, положа руку на сердце, какой солдат побрезгует тяжёлой артиллерией? Роуди никогда не отказывался от маленьких подарков Тони. Или от больших, даже если они по сути не являлись подарками.

Роджерс предложил чрезвычайно сложный план, выполнение которого отняло бы кучу времени. И вообще этот план демонстрировал колоссальный провал в учебной программе средней школы тридцатых годов. Наташа, казалось, готова была его поддержать, что явно не говорило и в пользу обучения в российских школах девяностых. И эти неудачники всё ещё гадали, почему проиграли холодную войну. Тони изменил спецификации, забил на предостережения ДЖАРВИСА и спас ситуацию, девушку — ну ладно, продавца хот-догов, убрав его с линии огня, — и город.

Строго говоря, он также разрушил половину квартала, но эй, это «Старк Индастриз» будет возмещать убытки, а не Щ.И.Т. Если принять во внимание, как медленно обычно власти ремонтируют повреждения, Тони, возможно, даже сделал соседям одолжение.

Но Капитан Америка так не считал. Едва они вернулись в штаб-квартиру, он в ярости принялся кричать о ковбоях, искателях острых ощущений и субординации, и Тони, привыкший выслушивать подобные разочарованные лекции от правительственных лиц, отчасти наслаждалась этим шоу. Капитан, несомненно, был прекрасен, когда злился: раскрасневшийся, деловой, по-настоящему живой, как никогда до этого, он являл собой воплощение тайных подростковых фантазий. Но затем другая часть Тони, отвечающая за взрослость, очнулась и напомнила, что его отчитывает ребёнок на десяток лет младше — будь проклята теория относительности, — который даже не знает, как управляться с эспрессо-машиной.

— Это называется «умение адаптироваться», — вставил он, когда Роджерс смолк, чтобы перевести дух. — Я думал, это добродетель времен Второй мировой.

— Адаптируемость это хорошо, — холодно ответил Роджерс, всё ещё злясь. — Но нужно предупреждать команду о смене планов, иначе ты не ценный игрок, а помеха.

— А теперь, Кэпоскимо, — огрызнулся Тони, — перестань раздувать из мухи слона. Ты всё ещё звёздно-полосатый парень. И не перестанешь им быть, даже если последуешь моему плану. Единственному не отстойному.

— Ты — избалованный ребёнок, — уничижительно сказал Роджерс — такого тона он не слышал с юных лет и на мгновение перенёсся мыслями в детскую, где ему раз за разом перечисляли все дефекты характера. — Стратегическое планирование — это много больше, чем устраивание взрывов. Нельзя каждую проблему решать пушкой побольше и получше. Я думал, ты свернул производство оружия. Или оно слишком прибыльно?

Это было как красная тряпка для быка, больное место, куда с удовольствием били недоброжелатели, и Тони среагировал чётко как часы, впав в привычное разлагольствование об отце, Второй мировой и бытности героем. Он хорошо осознавал собственное лицемерие. Говорил, что гордится достижениями Говарда и более чем сожалеет о том, что тому не выпало шанса гордиться его собственными — хотя несмотря на непреодолимое желание дистанцироваться от него как от человека, никогда не гнушался использовать достижения отца, чтобы поставить собственный рекорд в производстве оружия. Эти речи всегда срабатывали с восторженными юными учёными, которых он вербовал для «Старк Индастриз», с журналистами, со всеми, кроме совсем уж ярых пацифистов, но даже им нечего было противопоставить борьбе с нацистами.  
Удивительно, но со Стивом Роджерсом, ветераном Второй мировой, который действительно имел дело с нацистами, не сработало.

— Не говори мне о своём отце, — отрезал он. — Ты и вполовину не таков, каким был он. Или твой дядя.

И вот это — это уже было больно, потому что чёрт с ним, со старым добрым папой, но дядя Грег провёл войну в шале в Швейцарии, обедая и выпивая в обществе нацистских офицеров и сосланных членов королевских семей Европы. Действительно, то, что он был хорошим другом герцога Винздорского, являлось едва ли не единственным, что держало Старков вдали от деятельности УСС [1]. И если король Великобритании не мог контролировать гедонизм его старшего братца, то что мог поделать с этим молодой промышленник из Куинса? Грегори Старк, пожалуй, был единственным человеком во всём мире, которого Говард уважал меньше, чем Тони.

Сам Тони его ни разу не видел, дядя спился и умер на Ривьере ещё до его рождения, но ощущение всё равно такое, словно они были знакомы — столько раз Говард читал ему лекции о том, как они похожи. «Не пей столько, не спи с кем попало, не растрачивай свои таланты... Закончишь как Грег...» Благодаря проклятой удаче Тони и собственной врождённой доброте Капитан Америка, очевидно, каким-то образом познакомился с Грегом в тот единственный момент, когда тот сделал что-то, достойное считаться героическим.

— Пошёл ты, — сказал Тони наконец, когда смог восстановить дыхание. — Чёртов мудак.

Остроумный и эрудированный при этом.

Роджерс всё равно оставил за собой последнее слово.

— Научись не выражаться при женщине, — сказал он и вышел из комнаты.

Естественно, в углу обнаружилась Наташа, тихая и смертельно опасная. Но вместо того, чтобы догнать Роджерса и врезать ему за сексистское высказывание, она хмуро посмотрела на Тони, покачала головой и отправилась докладывать Фьюри.

Чёрт возьми.

***

Тони явно заблуждался, считая, что не может быть ничего хуже во всех мирах, чем тимбилдинг и упражнения на лидерство, которыми Пеппер заманивала его на корпоративные выезды СИ. Выяснилось, что есть совершенно другой уровень ада, а привратником там работает Коулсон.

Однажды он триумфально возник на пороге, притащив с собой в буквальном смысле скандинавского бога. Тор оказался клёвым, Тони действительно не мог сказать о нём ничего плохого, кроме, собственно, самого этого факта. Тор нравился всем. Был один забавный момент, когда он попытался применить к Наташе асгардские рыцарские нормы, но быстро отступил в ответ на её недовольство касательно «девушки в беде» и пробормотал что-то о последовательнице Сиф. На следующем спарринге он бил её в два раза сильнее, но она всё равно победила.

Роджерсу он нравился тоже, что делало его неприязнь к Тони ещё более ощутимой. Тони взломал систему наблюдения Щ.И.Т.а и мучил себя, наблюдая за ними в спортзале. Их движения были поэзией: сплетение конечностей, совершенство светлых волос, напряжённость мышц, мерцание голубых глаз, сцепленные зубы...

Так, хватит! Видимо, мудачизма Роджерса недостаточно, чтобы погасить пламя, горевшее десятилетиями. Тони не виноват, что болен Капитаном Америкой. А уж ради бога грома любой стал бы геем. Но будь Тони проклят, если станет третьим лишним в своей собственной фантазии. Уж лучше холодный душ.

Было бы проще, если бы Тони не нравился Тор. Но увы. Здоровяк, совершенно очарованный бронёй, назвал её «изделием, достойным гномов», а Тони достаточно читал Толкина, чтобы оценить комплимент. А ещё Тор умел летать. Раскручивал свой гигантский молот и с его помощью поднимался в воздух. Тони пытался объяснить это действием элетромагнитных полей и сигма-волн, но лишь заработал головную боль. Молот просто был волшебным. Оказалось круто разделить с кем-нибудь восторг полёта.

Клинт Бартон, кодовое имя Соколиный Глаз (боже, да кто их вообще придумывает?), вернулся чёрт знает откуда (вероятно, устранял того, кто закрыл шоу «Суперняня») и легко занял место рядом с Наташей, словно так и было заведено. Оказалось, что её кодовое имя Чёрная Вдова, и Тони с этим полностью согласился. Эти двое были настолько собранными и профессиональными, что сложно было сказать, занимались они в прошлом безудержным сексом или просто дружили. Не сумев проникнуть в их жилище, Тони счёл, что всё-таки первое. Впрочем, ему никогда не удавалось правильно понять чужие чувства.

Тщательно просеивая отчёты с грифом «лично в руки», к которым у него не было официального доступа, хотя Фьюри наверняка знал о его заинтересованности, Тони выяснил, что Щ.И.Т отслеживает в Южной Африке Брюса Беннера и ведёт переговоры о его вовлечении в команду без Халка. И эта была просто вишенка на торте — так Тони взволновался. Не из-за большого зелёного парня, которого, впрочем, можно будет привлечь в качестве грубой силы, но больше из-за того, что буквально чувствовал, как атрофируется мозг. Калифорнийские ребята зря рвали себе сердце — у Тони сейчас вообще не было времени на работу в лабораториях.

Потому что Коулсон оказался сущим дьяволом! Серьёзно. Он действительно заставил их выстроить башню из офисной мебели в духе «лидерских тренингов» девяностых. Причём ставил оценки за командную работу и всякие марксистские штучки типа «личного вклада в дело», «структурной целостности» этой постройки — формулировка Тони, «обороноспособность» (Стив) или «готовность выдержать осаду» — Тор. Наташа и Клинт только посмеивались над их плохими оценками. Неприемлемо.

Потом Тони вспомнил, что он всё-таки гений, миллиардер и филантроп, и пошёл ва-банк. Тор сходил с ума в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а, и даже Роджерс наверняка был бы счастлив, вытяни его кто прогуляться на свежем воздухе, пусть вид современного Нью-Йорка и разбивал ему сердце.  
Тони предложил Коулсону и Фьюри идеальный вариант: особняк, занимающий целый квартал Пятой Авеню, плюс полное его переоборудование под нужды богов, монстров, суперсолдат, сумасшедших учёных и ниндзя взамен на полную отмену упражнений по тимбилдингу. Фьюри выманил у него обещание общего ужина и совместной деятельности в последующие две недели и назвал это «укреплением межличностных связей». Глядя на то, как они с Коулсоном ухмыляются, Тони туманно осознавал, что его провели. Но игра всё равно стоила свеч.

***

Мстители наконец собрались вместе, и Тони начинал понимать, в чём смысл команды. Каждый приносил пользу своими навыками, а на практике они смогли узнать и слабости друг друга. Когда их разбили на пары, Тони позвал к себе Тора, но вместо этого получил в напарники Кэпа. Это была идея Фьюри, и Коулсон настоял, чтобы каждая пара состояла из обычного смертного и человека с суперспособностями. Прямо об этом, конечно, не говорилось, но Тони умел читать между строк. Они должны были забить на свои симпатии и предпочтения и научиться работать над взаимоотношениями.

Если Клинту и Наташе и не нравилось, что их назначили няньками бога и монстра соответственно, то они были слишком дисциплинированны, чтобы это демонстрировать. Клинт, по-видимому, вёл себя тихо и профессионально строго с девяти до пяти, после чего сбрасывал эту манеру вместе с униформой и, едва приходя домой, превращался в отвязного парня. Тор пришёл в восторг от его чувства юмора, и они сошлись на любви к фастфуду и реалити-шоу. Тор считал участников «крошечными и милыми», и возразить на это никто ничего не мог. Даже прибывший недавно Брюс нашел спокойное общество Наташи приятным и постепенно начал проводить больше времени в общих комнатах, а не только в лабораториях, которые ему выделил Тони.

Услышав, кто будет его партнёром, Кэп скривился так, словно наелся лимонов, но всё же пожал Тони руку и заверил, что постарается изо всех сил. Меньшее, что Тони мог сделать, это согласиться. К его удивлению, сработало. У Стива было превосходное тактическое мышление, а когда Тони овладел военным жаргоном, смог выдавать планы с потрясающей скоростью. Стив принял вклад Тони в общее дело, научился подстраиваться под полёты и использовать сильные стороны каждого члена команды.

Тони проводил воздушную разведку, что позволяло визуализировать поле битвы и передавать данные через ДЖАРВИСА остальным Мстителям. В итоге они достигли уровня, при котором могли сражаться как единый организм, и оба признали, что отлично дополняют друг друга в бою. На земле ли, в воздухе — они были непобедимы. Вне работы ещё случались накладки, но они по крайней мере перестали сознательно давить друг другу на больные мозоли.

Другое дело — случайно.

Тони понял, что пусть ненарочно и, возможно, даже несознательно, но Стив пялился на него, и этот взгляд сбивал с толку сильнее всего. Дальнейшие наблюдения подтвердили, что первое впечатление не было ошибочным. Тони Старк снимал слишком много парней и не меньшим количеством был снят, чтобы не распознать старое доброе влечение. Но в то же время на него накладывались другие эмоции: грусть, гнев, разочарование и рассеянный взгляд, который мог быть только воспоминанием.

Лучший сценарий: парень родом из 1942 года переживает экзистенциальный кризис из-за влечения к другому мужчине. Тони не был глупцом и понимал, что это, должно быть, трудно — приспособиться к такой массе изменившихся социальных норм и культурных отношений, с которыми Стив столкнулся. А уж если Стив осознал свои чувства только что... Чёрт, да люди и сейчас тяжело переживают такое открытие..

Худший сценарий... Стив был влюблён в Говарда и теперь, глядя на Тони, вспоминал его. В этих раздумьях было столько плохого и ещё худшего, что Тони отбросил их и призвал на помощь всю силу позитивного мышления, чтобы заставить себя забыть.

У них случались редкие — но со временем они учащались — моменты спокойного дружелюбия, например, когда они сидели на кухне. Стив обычно ел полуночную яичницу (что поделаешь — ускоренный метаболизм), а Тони размышлял, как сделать броню легче для себя, но не проще для злодеев. Ему уже пришлось пару раз вытаскивать Стива с поля боя, и Клинт слишком рьяно начал дразнить их Суперменом и Лоис Лейн. Неприемлемо.

Вопрос Стива, что случилось с Говардом и Грегом, застиг Тони врасплох, и как он ни старался обуздать свой привычный сарказм, успеха не достиг. Стив был в равной степени зол и задет, а возможно и разочарован, что для Тони было хуже всего — по причинам, над которыми он предпочитал не задумываться.

— Ты и правда настолько неблагодарен, настолько эгоистичен? — спросил Стив. — Ты единственный уцелевший член семьи, и вот так ты отзываешься о ней?

— Да что ты? Я должен был хранить их секреты? Быть паинькой и прикрывать обоих, говоря, что они просто выпивали? Так вот нет. Грег был алкоголиком и отпетым засранцем, он умер в одиночестве, поскольку все его «друзья» испарились, когда он растратил свою долю семейного состояния. Говард в итоге кончил не намного лучше, хотя и вёл более активную социальную жизнь, но, говорю тебе, она никогда не была для него важнее работы.

— Для человека, которого настолько это злит, — ядовито заметил Стив, — ты сам слишком много пьёшь. Это стакан или ведро?

Тони опустил взгляд на бокал, который только что наполнил. Он был большим, наверняка мог вместить пинту, но не Тони его выбирал. Эти бокалы купила дизайнер интерьера, когда укомплектовывала бар, но скорее для эстетики, чем для постоянного использования: тяжёлый хрусталь с вкраплениями титана. Возможно, в них вообще не стоило ничего наливать, но Тони определённо не собирался об этом размышлять.

Лучшая защита — нападение, так что он пошёл в атаку:

— А ты, конечно, много об этом знаешь, да? Мистер Благодаря-метаболизму-я-трезвею-за-минуты- но-я-такой-кайфолом-что-даже-на-эти-мгновения-не-могу-расслабиться-по-полной.

В ответном взгляде Стива было такое презрение, какого Тони не видел со времён своего исключения из второй школы-интерната. Тогда Говарду пришлось оторваться от работы и выписать чек на постройку бассейна олимпийских размеров, чтобы его взяли в третью.

— Мой отец был пьяницей, — холодно сказал Cтив, — и задирой. Он имел обыкновение поколачивать маму прямо на моих глазах, а я ничего не мог сделать, чтобы его остановить. Но ты продолжай жаловаться, что твой отец был слишком занят, чтобы проводить с тобой время.

Он задвинул за собой стул, бросил недоеденную яичницу и ушёл, не потрудившись закрыть дверь.

Твою же мать. Этого не было ни в одном досье. Тони отставил виски и сделал мысленную пометку купить бокалы нормального размера.

***

Спорить не о чём: в этот раз Тони был неправ. В качестве оливковой ветви он решил переоборудовать библиотеку. Всем нужно личное пространство, а у Стива его не было. У Тони имелась мастерская, Брюс обожал свою лабораторию, Тор и Клинт оккупировали домашний кинотеатр. Наташа облюбовала оранжерею, заполняя её милыми безделушками — полгода назад Тони в жизни бы не подумал, что она будет о чём-то заботиться. Стив же не просил ничего.

Тони не заходил в библиотеку с тех пор, как переехал в Нью-Йорк, но воспоминания о ней хранил приятные. Она всегда приводила Говард в хорошее расположение духа, он читал для удовольствия, когда не работал, курил или потягивал выпивку. Даже позволял Тони сидеть на тахте у своих ног и болтать о прошедшем дне. Тони целую вечность не брал в руки бумажных книг, но ему была хорошо известна неприязнь Стива к электронным носителям, так что он заказал копии всех книг из списка бестселлеров по версии «Нью-Йорк Таймс» за последние семьдесят лет и поставил их к первым изданиям и классической литературе, которую собирали Говард и Мария.

Стив явно был тронут и поблагодарил Тони — лицо его смягчилось. Но лучшей благодарностью, помимо того, что они снова разговаривали, стал сам факт, что Стив пользовался своим уголком. Судя по всему, он мало спал, чему Тони даже сочувствовал. Когда поздно ночью Тони поднимался из мастерской, Стив всё ещё сидел в библиотеке, обложенный книгами, журналами и газетами, а на столе перед ним стояла забытая чашка какао.

Тони заглядывал к нему поздороваться и был рад получать приветливый ответ. Иногда они недолго общались, а спустя некоторое время Тони стал задерживаться, чтобы выпить на ночь. Какао, а не виски. Странное дело, но ему нравилось. Может, он и не был таким уж хорошим человеком, но был старше — в каком-то смысле — и, возможно, немного мудрее. И он определённо видел большую часть мира, за спасение которого Стив сражался на войне.

— Знаешь, он никогда не прекращал тебя искать, — как-то ночью сказал Тони. Это казалось правильным. Стив остался один, он был растерян, все, кого он любил, умерли. Если Стива заботил Говард, а разговоры о нём делали его счастливее, то и чёрт бы с ним. — Он каждый год собирал команду и отправлялся на поиски.

— Правда? — Жёсткие черты лица Стива смягчились, делая его ещё более привлекательным.

— Как-то я ездил с ним. Кажется, в том семестре у меня были хорошие оценки или вроде того, и Говард хотел подпитать мою юношескую иллюзию, что я рождён для океанографии.

— Это было до того, как ты открыл для себя роботов? — грустно улыбнулся Стив.

— О, я уже всё знал о роботах, — рассмеялся Тони. — Первого робота я построил в восемь. Но в тот год я открыл для себя девушек. Я безумно мечтал залезть в штаны к Пенни Йорк, а она хотела стать морским биологом.

Стив покраснел до самого воротника. Выглядело потрясающе.

— Поверить не могу, что Говард погиб в автокатастрофе, — внезапно сказал он. — В смысле, он в одиночку летал над оккупированной нацистами Европой, столько раз взрывал собственную лабораторию в СНР, что военная полиция перестала обращать на это внимание, и я скорее поверил бы в крушение его ракеты по пути на Марс или в то, что он будет жить вечно.

— Я тоже, — с неожиданной для самого себя искренностью сказал Тони. — Я правда думал, что копы, которые пришли сообщить эту новость, просто пошутили.

— Сколько тебе было? — мягко спросил Стив.

— Семнадцать. — Тони подумал, что для таких разговоров стоило захватить виски. — Я был тогда в Кембридже. Когда в лаборатории появились копы, все решили, что это за мной.

Стив не дал перевести тему и вернулся к сути.

— И у тебя не было другой родни?

— Не-а. Родители мамы умерли, когда я был ребёнком; родителей отца не стало задолго до того, как он решился на такую банальность как брак. Конечно, был ещё дядя Грег, но и он уже умер, а мамин брат Антонио, в честь которого меня назвали, погиб на войне. Это всё.

— И ты никогда не думал жениться, завести собственную семью? — спросил Стив со свойственной ему проницательностью.

Тони действительно думал об этом — ровно один раз, когда у них с Пеппер был разгар конфетно-букетного периода, ещё до того, как она решила, что может быть его нянькой и жить в постоянном напряжении, но как его ассистент, а не как жена. Но даже тогда создание семьи не было основной целью его жизни.

— Я разносторонний, Кэп, — сказал наконец Тони. — Не все из этих сторон хороши, но надеюсь, что я, по крайней мере, не лицемер. Из меня получился бы не лучший отец, чем из Говарда.

Стив кивнул, не то чтобы соглашаясь, но и не обидевшись за Говарда.

— Как бы то ни было, — встряхнул головой Тони, — ему было почти восемьдесят. Он прожил чертовски хорошую жизнь по меркам многих, даже Старков. Маме едва исполнилось пятьдесят.

Она умерла, и больше никогда не уберёт волосы с его лба, когда он заболеет, не поцелует в висок по пути на ланч или встречу, не оставит яркий след помады на коже и тяжёлый запах парфюма на одежде. Сейчас, когда Тони было сорок, а пятьдесят маячили на горизонте, это казалось чертовски несправедливым.

Тони осознал, что Стив смотрит на него, ожидая ответа, и встряхнулся.

— М-м?

— Я попросил рассказать о ней, — повторил Стив.

Тони удивлённо уставился на него. Никто прежде не спрашивал о Марии, никого она не интересовала. Наверное, так себя чувствовал Говард, когда его спрашивали о сыне. Мда, лучше сейчас об этом не думать.

Он поднялся и всё-таки налил себе виски, изрядно разбавив с содовой — Стив предпочёл не смотреть на это, вперившись взглядом в свои руки, — и сел за стол напротив.

— Особо нечего рассказывать, — начал Тони и, возможно, всё же покривил душой, потому что это он не мог ничего рассказать, кроме того, что мама была умной, красивой и его.

— Папа познакомился с её родителями на войне, когда летал по всему миру и делал то, чего не стоило. Тем не менее, они нашли общий язык, папа и мои дедушка с бабушкой, и он оплатил их переезд в Америку, в Нью-Йорк, после войны. Кажется, они открыли пекарню в Куинсе, ну или что-то вроде того. И наверняка однажды Говард вдруг понял, что забыл жениться, в то время, как остальные давно это сделали. Он был мультимиллионером, владельцем дюжины фабрик и половины Нью-Йорка, но ему некому было оставить всё нажитое нечестным путём добро.

Это было не совсем так. К тому моменту Говард уже учредил несколько стипендий для вернувшихся с войны солдат, а вместе с Марией они сделали намного больше.

— Так что он вспомнил о старых друзьях и, к счастью для него, мама засиделась в девках — ей было тридцать, но она ещё не вышла замуж, скандал-то какой. Беспроигрышный для Говарда вариант. Ну а потом появился я. Как-то так. — Тони криво усмехнулся. Стив выглядел ещё печальнее обычного, а это было даже хуже, чем когда он злился.

— Не нужно быть таким циником. Могла получиться действительно романтическая история, если бы ты рассказал её по-человечески, а не акцентировал на худшем.

— Откуда тебе знать? — уязвлённо спросил Тони.

— Я и не знаю, — пожал плечами Стив. — Как, впрочем, и ты. Мы не можем знать наверняка, кого любили другие люди, что потеряли, что разбивало их сердца. Почему бы не думать о хорошем? Разве это не сделает тебя счастливее? Может, он её на самом деле любил. Может, все те годы ждал подходящего человека.

— Может, и так, — вздохнул Тони.

— Надеюсь, это правда, — с неожиданной страстью сказал Стив. — Надеюсь, они были счастливы вместе. Все мои друзья мертвы. Некоторые дожили до глубокой старости, но большинство — нет. Мой лучший друг погиб у меня на глазах, ему было всего двадцать девять. Мне не довелось увидеть, как он остепенится, женится. Я никогда не стану его шафером, не поиграю с его детьми, ещё много чего не сделаю. Да и со мной ничего такого не произойдёт. Приятно знать, что хотя бы у одного из небезразличных мне людей всё это было.

— Эй, брось-ка, — сказал Тони, борясь с внезапным приступом вины, смешанной с искренней симпатией и ещё чем-то неясным. — Тебе всё ещё двадцать девять. У тебя будет шанс. Ты получишь всё, что только захочешь: большую свадьбу, дом с белым заборчиком, что угодно.

— Может быть. Но во второй раз это сложнее, знаешь? Когда уже встречал человека, с которым хотел прожить жизнь, обсуждал всё это и строил планы.

— О боже, — похолодел Тони. — Я не знал. Прости.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Глупо было строить планы в военное время. Не знаю, о чём мы думали. Это в любом случае не сбылось бы.

— Конечно, сбылось бы! — возразил Тони, вовсе не уверенный, что его слова пойдут на пользу. Крепко сцепив зубы, Стив невидяще глядел перед собой, и Тони это совсем не нравилось. — Ты же Капитан Америка!

Стив фыркнул, разряжая обстановку.

— То есть... Ты это ты. Стив Роджерс. Что могло пойти не так?

— Помимо крушения в Арктике и заморозки на семьдесят лет?

— Ага, помимо этого. Никто не идеален. И речь не о том, чтобы опускать сиденье унитаза или не покупать клубнику для аллергика. Поверь мне. Слушай! Нужно их найти. Может, они всё ещё живут здесь. Давай навестим их, я отвезу тебя куда захочешь.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, — слабо улыбнулся Стив, — но они правда давно умерли.

И об этом Тони стоило подумать до того, как открыть рот. Чёрт возьми.

— Прости, — снова сказал он, удивившись тому, насколько искренне это прозвучало.

— Знаешь, что самое страшное?

Тони покачал головой.

— Не то, что я узнал об их смерти и пытаюсь как-то жить дальше. С этим я могу справиться. А то, что они узнали о моей смерти и не смогли жить дальше. Не так, как могли бы.

Тони нечего было на это ответить, так что он просто кивнул и налил Стиву выпить. Он, конечно, не мог напиться, но хотелось поддержать.

Стив принял бокал и поднял тост.

— Я знаю, что вы с Говардом не ладили, — решительно сменил он тему, — но ты правда на него похож. Полагаю, на войне он изменился, но я знал его отличным парнем. Обаятельным. Остроумным, уверенным в себе и очень, очень умным. С ним было весело.

Тони кашлянул, разрываясь между привычным раздражением от сравнения с отцом и смутным ликованием от того, что Капитан Америка считает его обаятельным и весёлым. Когда это вообще случилось?

Стив рассмеялся, искренне и тепло.

— С ним мы тоже с первой встречи не поладили. Я решил, что он слишком чванливый и самовлюблённый. Его сложно было не заметить.

Ха. Это было уже менее лестно.

— И я подумал, что он заигрывает с моей девушкой. То есть, с девушкой, в которую я влюбился.

— Правда?

Это было что-то новенькое. Говард едва находил время на жену и сына и уж точно никогда не рассказывал о своих романах во времена войны.

— Ага. Оказалось, что «фондю» означает совсем не то, о чём я подумал.

Тони расхохотался, вспоминая «шикарные» мамины вечера времён семидесятых: тяжёлые браслеты на её запястьях, то, как она сажала его к себе на колени и позволяла отобрать ненадолго вилку, перед тем как отправить спать.

— И что же, по твоему мнению, оно означает?

Стив снова покраснел. С каждым разом это выглядело всё очаровательнее.

— Не знаю. Я простой парень из Бруклина, я знал только что французы в этом деле мастера. Когда твой отец предложил всё бросить и провести ночь в Люцерне, я предположил худшее.

— Люцерна? — полюбопытствовал Тони. — Это там ты познакомился с Грегом?

Улыбка Стива погасла.

— Что? Нет. Он был... Мы познакомились в штаб-квартире в Лондоне. Он работал над одним из проектов Говарда в Союзе. Я знаю, что ты никогда его не видел, но неужели Говард о нём ничего не рассказывал?

— Ничего хорошего, — сказал Тони, чувствуя, что ступает на зыбкую почву, и не понимая, почему. — Кажется, они перестали общаться после войны.

— О, — голос Стива дрогнул, и, господи, в его глазах действительно заблестели слёзы?

— О нет, нет, — запнулся Тони. В аду наверняка зарезервирован отдельный круг для тех, кто заставляет Капитана Америку плакать, и он явно идёт сразу за кругом Коулсона. — Уверен, всё было не так плохо. Может, я неправильно понял.

— Но он умер в одиночестве во французском шато в окружении одних только слуг ещё до твоего рождения, верно? — горько спросил Стив. — Это я понял правильно.

Всё-таки Тони иногда был придурком. Он сожалел, что рассказал неприятное тому, кто считал Грега другом, но было поздно забирать слова обратно.

— Мне жаль, — неожиданно искренне сказал он.

Стив кивнул.

— Знаешь, ты очень на него похож.

— На отца? Знаю.

— На дядю.

— Правда? — удивился Тони.

В доме хранилось не так уж много фотографий Грега. Несколько портретов его и Говарда в детстве, парочка гламурных старомодных снимков, с лыжной трассы или пляжа времён 50-60-х, когда он вёл праздную беззаботную жизнь. Из них потом сделали открытки. Между ним и Тони имелось семейное сходство, все мужчины из семьи Старков были похожи между собой, но ничего особенного.

— Да. Вот что выбило меня из колеи в день нашей первой встречи. Я неважно отреагировал, но дело не в тебе, ты ни в чём не виноват.

— Спасибо, — сказал Тони.

Вскоре после этого Стив, всё ещё выглядевший разбитым, пошёл спать, а Тони вернулся в мастерскую — его и самого трясло.

***

Странно, как внезапно дружба может свалиться на голову. У Тони никогда с ней не складывалось: в школе он быстро развивался и не мог ужиться со сверстниками, всегда был слишком молод и умён для своей академической когорты, а ещё — чересчур высокомерен, из-за чего его не любили одногодки. Как все старшие или единственные дети в семье, Тони много времени проводил со взрослыми — зрелыми, обаятельными и популярными, — пока им не становилось неловко в его обществе из-за его вопросов, на которые они не могли ответить.

Годы в колледже были мешаниной из секса, наркотиков и рок-н-ролла, щедро залитой алкоголем, о чём красноречиво говорил тот факт, что Тони поддерживал отношения только с одним человеком из тех времён. Чёрт знает, что побудило Роуди остаться с ним, но скорее невероятные верность и честь, нежели поступки, которыми Тони мог это заслужить. Пеппер, видимо, тоже полюбила свою работу задолго до того, как полюбить Тони. Он знал, что оказывает им обоим медвежью услугу, и никогда не подвергал сомнению их великодушие и доброту, но в моменты слабости не мог не думать, что они не доросли бы до заботы о нём, если бы он не начал платить им зарплату.

Поэтому в один прекрасный день Тони с удивлением осознал, что они со Стивом Роджерсом друзья во всех смыслах этого слова . Ещё большим сюрпризом стало ощущение счастья. Что он совсем не скучает по Малибу, что любит Нью-Йорк и свой особняк, любит Мстителей и Ст...

Что ж.

Они стали друзьями и напарниками. В бою превращались в сущих дьяволов; слава о них распространялась далеко и быстро, да так, что никто в здравом уме не захотел бы сталкиваться с любым из Мстителей. Все заметили: ничто не заставляет Тони так быстро взвинчивать мощность репульсоров, как раны Капитана Америки. И ничто так не способствует получению доброй порции вибраниума в лицо, как сигнал ДЖАРВИСа об отказе систем. Они нашли идеальный способ перемещаться с места на место, но Клинт, назвавший его просто «летать в обнимку», в яблочко не попал. О том, что на правом плече Тони теперь были выемки как раз по размеру пальцев Капитана Америки, а сапоги стали чуточку шире, знали только они двое да ещё ДЖАРВИС.

День, когда ребята из АИМ явились с передовой идеей, как заставить реактор работать в два раза мощнее, стал Тони уроком: не принимать некомпетентность других людей в вопросах механики как само собой разумеющееся. Сердце билось так быстро, словно хотело взорваться в груди — ничего похожего на привычный ритм и лёгкий холодок. Тони, уже не способный на внятные объяснения, едва успел сбросить Стива на ближайшую крышу, а потом в перегруженной системе случилось короткое замыкание. ДЖАРВИС отправил Тору сигнал бедствия, велев подхватить Стива, и перевёл всю мощность на репульсоры. Это всё, что Тони мог сделать, чтобы оставаться в вертикальном положении.

Свалившись на посадочную площадку особняка, Тони запустил аварийную разблокировку, буквально содрал с себя грудную пластину и, пошатываясь от тяжести брони, прошёл в мастерскую. Он с трудом стянул перчатки и шлем, дрожащими пальцами никак не мог ухватиться за детали брони; чёрт возьми, он никогда не думал, что придётся в одиночку выкручивать реактор из груди. Когда всё же удалось, накрыло огромным облегчением, и Тони наконец вздохнул.

Пока он спешил за запасным реактором, тело знакомо покалывало иглами подступающей боли, . Ощущение было хуже обычного из-за перегруза системы, тошноты от адреналина и страха оказаться заблокированным в собственной броне. Тони даже всерьёз представил, как бы его нашли здесь в луже блевотины, но тут ему удалось нащупать и вкрутить новый реактор. Мастерскую наполнили привычный гул и приятное голубое сияние, а вслед за этим Тони скользнул на пол за верстаком и потерял сознание.

Очнулся он от звона разбитого стекла и грохота, в котором безошибочно узнал звук падения щита Капитана Америки. Руки Стива поспешно содрали с него остатки брони, пальцы скользнули по реактору, а затем выше, на шею, чтобы проверить пульс. Тони даже сквозь прикрытые веки ощутил его облегчение.

— Эй.

— Господи, Тони, — с отчаянием выдохнул Стив.

Тони с трудом разлепил глаза и увидел склонившегося над ним Стива, бледного как полотно.

— Я в порядке, — быстро проговорил он. — Я в порядке.

Стив открыл рот, явно собираясь что-то сказать, но затем передумал, больно рванул Тони вверх, заставив сесть, обхватил руками и обнял так крепко, как его в жизни не обнимали. Это тоже было больно, но совершенно точно того стоило, и Тони обвил руками талию Стива, обнимая в ответ, и зарылся лицом ему в шею, как раз над воротником формы. Смесь запахов дорогой кожи, кевлара и пота оказалась лучшей на свете.

Но он обо всем забыл, когда Стив скользнул рукой от плеча к шее и заставил поднять голову. Несколько секунд в его взгляде боролись сомнения и решительность, а в следующий момент Стив коснулся губами губ Тони.

Тони приоткрыл рот; нужно быть мертвецом, чтобы не ответить, когда случается то, о чём всю жизнь мечтал. Его бедное запутавшееся сердце не знало, как реагировать, оно всё ещё билось с бешеной скоростью, зато знали другие части тела, и Тони попытался приподняться, чтобы оказаться ближе к Стиву. Тот уложил его к себе на колени, придержал за поясницу и поцеловал сильнее, уже без сомнений сплетая свой язык с языком Тони.

Тони укусил Стива за губу, как давно мечтал, прошёлся по подбородку, целуя и вылизывая. Рукой скользнул Стиву за воротник, сгорая от желания коснуться кожи, и Стив дёрнул замок, расстёгивая форменную куртку. Когда Тони, лишённый на мгновение желанного контакта, протестующе всхлипнул, он засмеялся, хотя и сам вёл себя не лучше — буквально разодрал на Тони майку, стянул её с плеч и стал оглаживать тело ладонями.

Тони толкнул его, и Стив, не ожидавший такого, опрокинулся на пол. Но удивление в его взгляде быстро сменилось удовлетворением, когда Тони уселся сверху, сжимая ногами бока, и потянулся за очередным поцелуем. По ощущениям они целовались целую вечность, прежде чем Тони принялся расстёгивать пряжку на форменном ремне Стива.

— Тони, подожди, — выдохнул тот, вопреки своим же словам подаваясь бёдрами вверх, чтобы помочь.

Тони не удостоил его ответом, стащил штаны и боксеры вниз и спустился ближе к коленям. У него не было сил на особо изобретательные ласки, так что он просто вздохнул и взял член Стива сразу глубоко. На секунду закашлялся, когда головка упёрлась в горло, но затем изменил угол и расслабился, принимая целиком. Стив выгнулся и бессильно сжал кулаки.

Тони взял его за руки и опустил их себе на плечи. Стив скользнул ладонью ему на лопатку, а другой мягко зарылся в волосы на затылке, не принуждая, не причиняя боли. Тони принялся сосать, поднимая и опуская голову, помогая себе ладонью и вылизывая головку, а пальцами свободной руки впился Стиву в бедро. Мышцы были твёрдые как сталь. Тони глянул наверх; его бы убило, если бы Стив не наслаждался происходящим, но он скорее бы умер сам, чем признал, что так этого жаждет.

У Стива взгляд был бешеный. Затаив дыхание, он кусал губы, чтобы не стонать, но затем посмотрел в глаза Тони, расслабился, выдохнул и улыбнулся — самой приятной в мире улыбкой. Дойдя до грани, Стив как истинный джентльмен попытался отстранить Тони, но бесполезно — он лишь глубже насадился и проглотил всё до последней капли. Продолжал сосать, пока Стив вздрагивал, всё ещё пытаясь его отстранить, и напоследок поцеловал опадающий член. Стив привлёк его к себе, и Тони положил голову на его подрагивающий живот.

У Тони всё ещё крепко стояло, но ему было на удивление приятно просто лежать, чувствуя, как выравнивается дыхание Стива, и поглаживать его по бедру. Но затем Стив внезапно сел, схватил Тони за предплечье и вгляделся ему в лицо.

— Боже мой, — в ужасе сказал он. — Тони, что...

— Не надо, — пресекая панику и отчаяние, Тони сразу перешел к гневу. — Не смей. Не говори ничего, не думай ничего. Просто ответь. Ты пойдёшь со мной наверх или нет?

— Я не могу. — Стив скользнул ладонями по его телу, затем погладил по виску и подбородку. — Господи, что я наделал?

— Мне не больно, я в порядке, — возразил Тони. — Я сражался с Железным Торговцем* и в худшем состоянии, поверь. Я в порядке. Но ты странно на меня смотришь, это пугает. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты уже не начал жалеть.

— Что? Нет. Конечно, нет, не в этом дело, я просто...

Тони оборвал его речь очередным поцелуем. Стив ответил, положил ладонь на затылок и привлек к себе, отчего Тони попросту разомлел. Тело прошило внезапной дрожью, и Стив рассмеялся:

— Да. Да, пойдём.

Они поднялись, Стив подтянул штаны, а Тони задумался, дать ли порванной майке шанс или бросить эту гиблую затею. Ещё он гадал, получится ли у них дойти до спальни и никого не встретить, а Стив, словно прочитав его мысли, сказал:

— Остальные в штаб-квартире, я обещал...

— ДЖАРВИС, — перебил Тони, — разошли Мстителям сообщение «Всё чисто». Скажи им, что я в порядке, домой пусть не торопятся.

— Да, сэр, — чопорно сказал ДЖАРВИС, и Стив рассмеялся. Они поплелись по лестнице вверх, то и дело останавливаясь, из-за чего путь получился раза в три дольше обычного.

Когда они наконец дошли и Тони распахнул дверь, на миг его охватила давно забытая нервозность. Но вошедший следом Стив не оставил неуверенности и шанса: обхватил за талию, втолкнул в спальню и захлопнул за собой дверь. Подхватил Тони на руки, отчего он завёлся ещё сильнее, и отнёс на кровать.

Всё было не так, как Тони себе представлял: будучи подростком, он желал, чтобы из них двоих именно Кэп оказался более опытным, но когда повзрослел, а особенно когда встретил Кэпа в лучах славы, стал ставить на место соблазнителя себя. Но времени размышлять об этом не было — Стив избавился от униформы с военной скоростью и чёткостью и дёрнул бровями, ясно давая понять, что думает о промедлении Тони.

Тони рассмеялся и потащил штаны вниз, высвобождая ноющий в ожидании член. Стив казался настоящим произведением искусства, у него снова стояло, покрасневший член практически прижимался к плоскому животу. Тони позволил себе полюбоваться видом, а затем развёл ноги, открыто приглашая.

Стив усмехнулся и лёг сверху, осторожно накрыл собой. Тони не был мелким, но сейчас разница в размерах как никогда бросалась в глаза, и он одновременно чувствовал приятную тяжесть и защищённость. Он полежал так немного, наслаждаясь ощущением твёрдого члена, прижатого к его собственному, а затем потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке.

— Полагаю, ты знаешь, что делать, солдат? — лукаво сказал Тони, отдавая ему тюбик.

Стив шлёпнул его по руке:

— Да. Не будь засранцем. А ещё я знаю, что твоим следующим словом станет «быстрее».

— Поверь, — Тони был вне себя от радости, что они чувствовали себя так свободно в постели, — это мне обычно говорят «быстрее».

Стив поспешно смазал пальцы, покружил между ягодиц. Тони шире развёл ноги. Стив легко проскользнул одним пальцем и почти сразу добавил второй, заставив Тони резко выдохнуть. Было ясно, что Стив действительно знает, что делать: развёл пальцы, надавил на чувствительные стенки, а затем добавил ещё смазки.

— Боже, Стив, хватит, — простонал Тони. — Я готов, давай.

Стив его поцеловал, одной рукой принялся поглаживать по щеке, а другой приставил член ко входу. Головка легко скользнула внутрь, и Стив замер, давая Тони привыкнуть, а затем плавно вошёл до конца. Тони выстонал его имя, сжался, срывая тихий вскрик, и Стив начал двигаться, медленными, но глубокими толчками, сталкиваясь с Тони бёдрами. Тони обеими руками обхватил Стива за шею и притянул к себе, впился поцелуем, прихватил язык, горячо и влажно выдохнул в щёку.

Стив нашёл идеальный угол, с каждым толчком задевая простату, а затем склонился ниже и хрипло прошептал на ухо:

— Я люблю тебя.

От этих слов Тони кончил, ни разу к себе не прикоснувшись, тело дрожало в руках Стива. Он так сжимался вокруг его члена, что через несколько секунд Стив последовал за ним и кончил, коротко простонав ему в губы.

***

Стив был очарован реактором. Каждый раз, когда они лежали в постели, восстанавливая силы, Стив долгие минуты водил пальцами по линиям и изгибам, гладил поверхность и обводил края, вызывая у Тони дрожь. Никто, кроме Пеппер, не касался его так — ему досталась парочка прикосновений уже после того, как они расстались, да и те — через майку, — но даже она старалась не задерживать рук на реакторе. Стиву же он, похоже, нравился.

Однажды, когда они сидели на диване в гостиной, расположившийся у Тони на коленях Стив накрыл реактор ладонью, приглушая свет, а второй зарылся ему в волосы. Тони запаниковал так сильно, что вывернулся из объятий и оттолкнул Стива на пол. Стив не обиделся, а тихо сидел у ног, пока он не успокоился, и после, когда Тони рассказывал ему об Обадайе, о том, как человек, которого он считал вторым отцом, во многом лучшим, чем Говард, выдирал сердце из его груди.

Стив ничего на это не сказал, но взамен поделился собственными историями. Он очаровательно краснел, говоря о Пегги, о том, какой красивой она была, какой замечательной, спокойной и собранной — сама невозмутимость и благодать. Тони встречал её как-то в юности, когда она приезжала в Штаты от МИ-6 на совместные учения — в свои шестьдесят она всё ещё была красивой. Однако Тони тщательно подбирал слова, рассказывая о том, что Пегги вышла замуж за пилота британских ВВС и родила троих детей.

Стив воспринял эту новость легче, чем он ожидал, только загадочно улыбнулся, словно хорошая жизнь одного из друзей была его личной победой. Он по-прежнему грустил, говоря о Баки, но это была светлая грусть, становившаяся хорошим воспоминанием. Он не говорил о Греге, но иногда вспоминал Говарда. Тони над этим не задумывался.

Они стали проводить вместе всё свободное время, к явному удовольствию остальной команды. Тор спросил Тони о его намерениях, и он возмущался до тех пор, пока не рассказал об этом Стиву. Тот рассмеялся и признался, что Брюс спросил его о том же, пообещав, если что пойдёт не так, отправить на разборки Халка. Это было так глупо и банально, что они оба расхохотались.

Вместо тихих ночей в библиотеке теперь они проводили время в мастерской. Тони занимался апгрейдом брони или новыми проектами «Старк Индастриз», на которые снова появилось время, хотя теперь это занятие и не было его главной страстью. Стив в гараже возился с машинами из коллекции Говарда, большая часть которых были его ровесниками, и решительно отвергал предложения Тони доставить из Малибу современные шедевры автомобилестроения. Их отношения были опасно близки к идеалу, и Тони чувствовал себя отчаянно, безумно счастливым. Ему стоило помнить, что счастье зачастую не длится долго.

***

Ту безделушку притащил Тор. Сказал, что подобрал её на поле боя после сражения с очередными захватчиками из другого измерения, потому что она напоминает ему о доме. По его словам, это была не асгардская технология, но точно «принадлежащая иным Королевствам». Впрочем, Тони сам виноват — стоило учесть, что если Тор может безнаказанно касаться её, это ещё не значит, что безнаказанность распространяется и на несчастных обитателей Мидгарда.

Тони как раз произносил пламенную тираду о том, что прежде чем тащить в дом инопланетную контрабанду, необходимо проверить её на безопасность, когда его пальцы коснулись края сферы. В следующую секунду она вспыхнула ослепляющим белым светом, от которого все синапсы в голове словно прошило током. От боли Тони упал на пол, схватившись за голову. Полежав немного, он перевернулся на спину и попытался сфокусировать взгляд на потолке. Испытав облегчение от того, что это всё-таки не он ослеп, а просто вырубило свет, Тони хлопнул в ладоши и позвал ДЖАРВИСА. Ответа не последовало. Оглянувшись, Тони понял, что Тора и остальных тоже нет рядом.

Попытавшись встать на ноги, он тут же споткнулся о какой-то предмет мебели, которого тут точно не должно было быть. Кое-как добравшись до стены, Тони принялся шарить по ней в поисках выключателя. Когда он его наконец нашёл и щёлкнул (Кстати, почему «щёлкнул»? Куда делись сенсорные панели?), то чуть не ослеп повторно от вида жутких чёрно-красных гобеленовых обоев, заменивших стильные светло-серые стены.

Тони взлетел вверх по лестнице (хоть она находилась там, где ей положено, вот только покрыта была узорчатым ковром под цвет обоев). Комнаты наверху выглядели ещё ужаснее, хотя он постепенно начал узнавать отдельные предметы мебели, которые стояли в доме, когда он был ребёнком. Хорошо, что он совсем недавно провел капитальный ремонт реактора, а то бы точно свалился с сердечным приступом. Скатившись обратно вниз по лестнице, Тони пересёк фойе и направился к лестнице в подвал (которую полностью снёс, когда перестраивал дом), надеясь найти там свою мастерскую.

Вместо этого, как и опасался, он наткнулся на запертую огнеупорную дверь, в которую так часто стучал в детстве, когда удавалось сбежать от няни и отправиться на поиски отца. К счастью, теперь он вырос, поэтому закрытые двери даже в ином измерении не являлись непреодолимым препятствием. Покопавшись в карманах, он за пару минут вскрыл замок. Увы, радость от успешного взлома мгновенно испарилась, стоило увидеть лабораторию: оборудование и компьютер в ней были бы отличным реквизитом для ретро-вечеринки.

Эти ёбаные пришельцы путешествовали не только сквозь измерения, но и сквозь время!  
Тони сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь не поддаваться панике, и тут же услышал за спиной щелчок взводимого курка.

ー Руки вверх, приятель — произнёс смутно знакомый голос, — и повернись. Медленно.

Решив, что уж лучше быть застреленным в грудь, чем в спину, Тони обернулся. И тут же пожалел об этом. Из револьвера в него целился одетый в безупречный двубортный костюм Говард Старк. Говард Старк, которому было от силы лет тридцать, если не меньше.

ー Грег? — удивлённо спросил Говард, и рука с пистолетом чуть опустилась.

ー Что? — нахмурился Тони. — Нет. Да. Да!

ー Хорошая попытка, фриц, — фыркнул Говард, вновь подняв пистолет. — Почти получилось. Но в следующий раз надень рубашку потолще — твой ракетный ранец виден.

Тони опустил взгляд на грудь, где, естественно, светился ровным голубым светом чёртов реактор. Ну, никто никогда не утверждал, что Говард Старк был глуп. К счастью, Тони Старк тоже не идиот. Он постарался свыкнуться с мыслью, что говорит со своим отцом, который в данный момент младше него самого, и быстро перебрал в уме дюжину предлогов и оправданий, которые помогли бы уговорить Говарда не звонить в УСС и не сдавать его как нацистского шпиона. Пытку водой, возможно, ещё не изобрели, но Тони не горел желанием познакомиться с текущими методами допроса.

К сожалению, увильнуть было нельзя. Если и есть хоть малейшая надежда вернуться домой, без помощи Говарда тут не обойтись. А значит, надо сказать правду. Или часть правды. Тони совершенно не собирался признаваться, кто он такой — меньше всего ему нужно было трогательное воссоединение с отцом. К счастью, Говард сам подсказал ему идеальный вариант.

ー Я Тони Старк — произнёс он, — и я твой племянник из будущего.

Когда Говард отсмеялся, Тони попробовал снова:

ー Я серьёзно. Знаю, звучит неправдоподобно, но если позволишь, я достану из кармана свои документы и покажу тебе.

ー Конечно, валяй, — снова усмехнулся Говард. — Люблю хорошенько посмеяться.

Водительские права Тони, конечно, не помогли бы, поэтому он достал из кармана свой мастер-ключ ко всем системам «Старк Индастриз» и пропуск в Башню Мстителей. На обеих карточках присутствовали достаточно впечатляющие микрочипы, голограммы и магнитные ленты из сплава золота и титана.

ー Могу ещё телефон свой показать, — добавил Тони. — Сеть он конечно не поймает, но зато данных в нём полно.

Говард не убрал пистолет, но хотя бы перестал тыкать им в Тони. Вместо этого он указал на стул и велел сесть. Затем вытащил из кармана маленький фонарик и стал крутить им возле челюсти Тони.

ー Что ты делаешь? — спросил Тони.

ー Ищу шрамы от пластической операции.

ー Эй! — возмутился Тони. — Это моя родная внешность, никакой пластики. У меня превосходные черты лица.

ー Очень знакомые черты лица, — наконец признал Говард и всё же убрал пистолет в карман. — Ну ладно, друг мой, скажем, я тебе верю. И какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?

Тони решил идти ва-банк.

ー Мне нужно, чтобы ты построил машину времени и вернул меня домой.

ー О, подумаешь, какие мелочи, — рассмеялся Говард.

«Я уже очень давно ни о чём тебя не просил, — подумал Тони. — Но если ты сейчас мне поможешь, это искупит многое». Вслух же он сказал:

ー Я знаю, что ты можешь это сделать. Знаю, что ты помог превратить Стива Роджерса в Капитана Америку, и что они попросят тебя работать над проектом «Манхэттен» [2]. Может, этого пока не случилось, но они точно попросят.

У Говарда отвисла челюсть.

ー «Перерождение» сработало? — недоверчиво переспросил он.

Блядь.

ー А что, этого тоже пока не случилось? — спросил Тони в ответ. Как далеко в прошлое его, чёрт возьми, закинуло?

ー Это случится завтра.

***

Говард представил Тони полковнику Филлипсу как своего брата, Грегори Старка, который недавно прилетел из Цюриха, абсолютно разочаровавшись в нацизме. Филлипс только пожал плечами и с неприятной беспечностью принял как эту историю, так и фальшивые документы. Говард был широко известен и уже очень, очень полезен для вооружённых сил. Он снабжал проект деньгами, оборудованием и идеями, так что военные были только рады заполучить ещё одного Старка в команду. У Тони голова шла кругом от того, как легко его пустили в суперсекретную лабораторию. Неудивительно, что настоящему нацистскому шпиону это тоже удалось.

Тони никогда не считал себя особенно чутким человеком, но он и представить не мог, каково ему будет увидеть Стива Роджерса версии 1.0. Сердце заныло лишь от одного взгляда на него. Да, умом Тони, конечно, понимал, что до сыворотки Стив был тощим, хрупким и таким юным. Он даже видел старые пожелтевшие фото, но одно дело — знать, а другое — видеть собственными глазами..

Говард заметил, как он пялится, и хлопнул Тони по плечу.

ー Он — это нечто, не правда ли? Хочешь с ним познакомиться?

И да, да, да, тысячу раз да! Прошло едва ли двадцать четыре часа, а Тони уже соскучился по Стиву. Но в ответ он произнёс только:

ー Нет, думаю, лучше не стоит.

Да. Так будет лучше. Поэтому Тони остался наверху, в наблюдательной будке, с полковником Филлипсом, сенатором Брандтом и прочими важными шишками. Они нависали над лабораторией, словно римские императоры, взирающие на арену. В последнюю минуту к ним присоединилась и Пегги Картер. Боже, она и правда красавица. И несмотря на то, что Пегги была единственной женщиной в этой комнате, полной напыщенных мудаков, держалась она с необычайным достоинством и грацией. Понятно, почему Стив в неё влюбился.

Странно было видеть, как нервничает Говард. Обычно он всегда был непоколебимо уверен в собственной правоте. Но конечно, сегодня особый день — день большого прорыва, без которого не случилось бы всех последующих побед.

Стив сжал зубы, когда ему вкалывали сыворотку, но по-настоящему он закричал, когда Говард повернул переключатель и вита-лучи начали свою работу. Стив кричал так, словно его убивают, и Тони чуть было не сорвался. Не будь он на сто процентов уверен, что это сработает, то вместе с Пегги бросился бы в зал, требуя выключить машину. И вдруг он услышал окрик Стива:

ー Нет! Нет! Я смогу! — настаивал тот, словно не сам только что орал от боли, срывая глотку.

Когда Говард снял защитные очки, любуясь своим творением, Тони увидел на его лице до боли знакомую безумную ухмылку. Это была ухмылка человека, осознающего собственную гениальность. Конечно, обычно он так ухмылялся, глядя на очередной прорыв в инженерии и механике, а не на человека, над которым только что поставили эксперимент. Но даже Тони, который не понаслышке был знаком со всеми этими мускулами, не мог не признать — Стив, вылезая из своего металлического гроба, выглядел потрясающе. Когда Говард ощупывал пресс Стива, а Пегги едва удерживалась от того, чтоб не последовать его примеру, внутри у Тони что-то неприятно ёкнуло, но, в конце концов, он не мог их винить.

Невероятно трудно оказалось удержаться на месте, когда началась пальба. Всё было гораздо хуже, чем он мог представить. Когда Стив склонился над умирающим Эрскином, на его лице было написано такое отчаяние... Последние слова учёного заставили Тони вспомнить пещеру в Афганистане и человека, который сказал ему, что он, Тони, способен на большее и может стать лучше.

Говард был в бешенстве от того, что Тони даже не попытался предупредить его, и вылетел из лаборатории, бросив «брата» на произвол судьбы. Тони спокойно пересидел всеобщее волнение и дождался, пока все не разбрелись по своим делам. Говард умён, он сам сообразит про эффект бабочки. Естественно, он вернулся через несколько часов и встал на безопасном расстоянии от Тони, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

ー Ты можешь хоть сказать мне, что мы победили в войне? — наконец спросил он, отчаянно сверкая глазами. Он из тех людей, которые знают — должны случиться плохие, просто ужасные вещи, прежде чем всё станет хорошо.

ー Не могу, — ответил Тони, искренне сожалея. Он всю свою жизнь построил на том факте, что от отца ему досталась доля торговца смертью, и ни разу даже не задумался о том, что не Говард выбрал такое наследие. Ему в своё время пришлось принять его, как пришлось и Тони. — Но я могу сказать тебе, что «Старк Индастриз» будет чертовски важной компанией.

Говард грустно улыбнулся, соглашаясь хотя бы на намёк, раз не мог получить гарантий.

ー Теперь ты управляешь компанией, Тони? — спросил он. — Я имею в виду, в будущем.

ー Раньше управлял, — пожал плечами Тони. — Теперь я занимаюсь другими проектами. Мы очень расширили поле деятельности.

ー Я и мой любимый племянник. А что, своих детей у меня нет?

У Тони ком встал в горле.

ー А ты хотел бы? — спросил он, не сумев сдержаться.

ー Думаю, хотел бы, — ответил Говард, кинув задумчивый взгляд куда-то в сторону. — Семья — это важно. Но только не в таком мире. Сперва я хочу его исправить.

***

Несколько месяцев прошло без заметного прогресса в отношении машины времени. Говард, конечно, пытался помогать, но у него просто не было лишнего времени. В конце концов, шла война. Его таланты были востребованы повсюду — полковник Филлипс и СНР собачились с генералом Гровсом из Инженерного Корпуса, который хотел, чтобы Говард перманентно перебазировался в Лос-Аламос. А сам Говард, с типичным для Старков легкомыслием, беззастенчиво пользовался тем фактом, что может перелетать с базы на базу, чтобы увильнуть от обоих, и старался заворачивать домой в Нью-Йорк так часто, как мог.

Но напряжение постепенно сказывалось. Невооружённым взглядом было видно, как Говард превращается из парня, который запросто готов завернуть на фондю после запрещённого полёта на вражескую территорию, в мужчину, который по двадцать часов в сутки проводит в лаборатории и перестаёт работать только когда вырубается от усталости или, что происходило всё чаще и чаще, от слишком большой порции скотча. Тони впервые начал осознавать, каково, наверное, было остальным — Роуди, Пеппер, даже Стиву — наблюдать за ним все эти годы.

Тони и сам сходил с ума, сидя в поместье. У него имелся миллион идей, о которых он раньше размышлял только абстрактно, никогда даже не пытаясь воплотить в жизнь. Какое-то время было даже почти забавно работать по старинке, чертить схемы от руки. У него руки чесались построить прототип — даже если забыть о цели работы, Тони с подростковых лет ни дня не мог прожить, не собрав чего-нибудь. Но все необходимые ему вещи либо не были ещё изобретены, либо входили в список материалов, на которые наложено эмбарго.

Говард, разумеется, привозил с собой то и сё, когда мог, но чего им точно было не нужно — так это привлекать внимание. Ребята из проекта «Манхэттен» наконец-то поняли, что безопасность — дело серьёзное. И хоть Советы теперь были союзниками, вечно такой альянс продолжаться не мог. Говард предлагал Тони поехать с ним в Италию, снять напряжение, поработав в оружейных лабораториях. Но Тони была противна сама мысль о том, что он будет наблюдать, как Стив увивается за Пегги, поэтому он оставался в Нью-Йорке, используя все известные ему методы (и изобретя парочку новых), чтобы разогнать компьютеры и получить более-менее приличную вычислительную мощность.

И он не мог не думать о Стиве, оставшемся дома, о своём Стиве. Что он делает, что чувствует, заботятся ли о нём остальные? Ему однажды уже разбили сердце, и Тони пообещал, что второго раза не будет, но и тут налажал из-за собственной беспечности. Если он не сможет вернуться домой, Стив снова останется один на один со своей тоской, и почему-то это казалось гораздо хуже того факта, что Тони тоже останется один на всю жизнь, и даже Дубина и прочие роботы не составят ему компанию, потому что он находится в каменном веке компьютерной эры.

Он собрал Марк-I в пещере из кучи металлолома, так почему же теперь всё так чертовски сложно? Приходилось признать, однако, что та куча металлолома состояла из самых передовых технологий «Старк Индастриз». А здесь и сейчас программа союзников по созданию атомной бомбы буксовала из-за недостатка расщепляемого материала. Было ясно, что в качестве источника энергии для машины времени ему придётся использовать собственный дуговой реактор, и Тони не собирался рисковать им, пока не будет абсолютно уверен в успехе или пока не впадёт в абсолютное отчаяние.

Он старался развеяться, периодически подправляя некоторые из прототипов Говарда. Ровно настолько, чтобы почувствовать сопричастность, но при этом не сболтнуть Говарду ничего такого, что позволит тому взорвать планету. Строго говоря, он и сам до этого додумается, когда станет постоянно работать в Лос-Аламосе, но, пожалуй, не стоит ему знать, как проделать дыру во вселенной.

Всё изменилось в тот день, когда Говард вернулся из Европы в дикой ярости.

ー Собирайся, — бросил он, ворвавшись в лабораторию и не размениваясь на такие мелочи, как приветствия. — Мы едем в Лондон.

ー Что? — не понял Тони. — Я не могу.

ー Можешь и поедешь, — припечатал Говард. — Или, помоги мне Го...

ー Я же говорил тебе...

ー Ты мне ничего не говоришь, кроме сказок о будущем, которого не случится, если мы его не создадим! — взорвался Говард. Судя по красным глазам и дрожащим рукам, он явно был под бензедрином [4]. — Так что либо ты едешь со мной по собственной воле, либо я тебя арестую и отвезу в Европу в клетке.

ー Ты так не поступишь, — ответил Тони. Он и сам не мог сказать, почему так отчаянно желал верить в это: то ли потому, что кто-то посторонний мог увидеть его дуговой реактор, то ли потому, что Говард, упаси Господь, почти стал ему дорог и Тони больно было видеть, как он разваливается на части.

ー Нет, не поступлю, — согласился Говард и упал на стул, словно его разом подкосило. — Но мне нужна помощь. Мне нужна помощь и я не могу продолжать один. Зачем же нужна семья, если ты не можешь рассчитывать на неё в трудную минуту?

Это был удар под дых.

ー Меня даже быть здесь не должно, — попытался возразить Тони. — Я...

ー Не ты, — вздохнул Говард. — Твой отец. Я ездил повидаться с ним. Мы не разговаривали с похорон твоего деда, но мне всё же казалось, что если я попрошу, он вернётся. Не хотел тебе этого говорить, но теперь я его не прощу.

ー Извини, — тихо произнёс Тони.

ー Это не твоя вина, — ответил Говард. — Но пожалуйста. Ты мне нужен. Ты — всё, что у меня есть.

***

Неудивительно, что Говард был на грани срыва. Штаб-квартира СНР гудела, как растревоженный улей и все до единого технические запросы направлялись именно ему. Он одновременно работал над изучением оружия, которое удалось захватить во время рейдов на базы ГИДРЫ, разрабатывал контрмеры против этого оружия, пытался понять, как использовать гравитационные преобразования для вертикального взлёта воздушного судна с жёстким крылом и консультировался по телексу с Калифорнийским Университетом [5] по вопросам разработки масс-спектрометра и калютрона для разделения урана.

Тони взялся за последнее, внаглую использовав для подтверждения своей личности книгу с зашифрованными идентификационными кодами Говарда. Он рассказал калифорнийцам о газовом и термальном разделении. Оба метода всё равно станут использовать уже в следующем году, так что ранний старт никому не повредит. А если в итоге славу первооткрывателя получит именно Старк, значит армия и флот сами виноваты — надо уметь договариваться друг с другом. 

С оружием Тони действовал куда осторожнее. Все исследования в этой области были настолько засекречены, что невозможно было понять, насколько они всё-таки продвинулись, а это значило, что вероятность ошибки неизмеримо высока.

Он испытывал фантастический душевный подъём — приятно было работать над такими невероятными проектами с тем, кто не только равен ему по интеллекту, но в некоторых вопросах даже превосходит. А тот факт, что Тони знал исход войны (как минимум он был уверен, что не сделал ничего, что изменило бы будущее), давал ему спокойствие и уверенность, которых у Говарда и других учёных не было.

К сожалению, спокойствие и уверенность абсолютно отказали ему, когда однажды поздним вечером он вернулся в их с Говардом квартиру и наткнулся на компанию из самого Говарда, Баки Барнса, Пегги Картер и Стива Роджерса. Они играли в блэкджек и, судя по обилию пустых бутылок, переполненных пепельниц и полусъеденных консервов, отлично проводили время. Говард и Баки были пьяны вдрызг и даже Пегги выглядела раскрасневшейся и довольной, поедая из банки копчёные устрицы, которые явно привёз Говард, наплевав на закон о рационировании.

Стив, конечно, был трезв как стёклышко. Увидев Тони, он немедленно встал из-за стола и подошёл, протягивая руку для приветствия.

ー Стив Роджерс, — бодро представился он. — Простите за беспорядок. У нас увольнительная на сутки, сами знаете, как оно бывает.

Тони не знал, но мог представить. Двадцать четыре часа вне войны, двадцать четыре часа, чтобы увидеть своих друзей и любимых. Он вообще был удивлён, что они ещё не перетрахались, как бешеные кролики.

Улыбка Стива слегка увяла и он опустил руку.

ー Я сейчас всех выгоню, и вы сможете лечь спать.

ー Нет! — очнулся Тони. — Не нужно, — он схватил Стива за запястье и с энтузиазмом пожал поднявшуюся руку. — Всё в порядке.

Стив улыбнулся этой своей невозможной улыбкой, от которой у Тони всегда замирало сердце. И всегда будет замирать.

ー Стив Роджерс, — повторил он.

ー Я То... — понимание обрушилось на Тони как миномётный удар, отозвавшись болью в груди. — Я Грег Старк.

Они всё-таки ушли из квартиры, но вдвоём. Стив смущённо улыбался.

ー Я бы подышал свежим воздухом, — признался он. — Астмы у меня больше нет, но от сигаретного дыма иногда появляется ощущение, что вот-вот случится приступ. Говард говорит, что это психосоматическое.

ー А вы с ним много времени проводите вместе? — спросил Тони.

Он был вымотан (четыре дня на ногах, и даже Говард не способен превратить цикорий в настоящий кофе), но предпочёл бы скорее свалиться в канаву, чем упустить хоть минуту из увольнительной Стива. Тони поверить не мог, что всё это время избегал его, хотя это было совершенно не обязательно.

ー Когда я бываю в городе, — пожал плечами Стив. — Мои ребята классные, но иногда нам всем нужно сменить обстановку. Да и приятно порой пообщаться с тем, кто помнит, что у меня есть не только хорошая толчковая рука, но ещё и мозги.

ー А что, люди часто забывают?

ー Ну, я не говорю о школьных временах, — рассмеялся Стив. — Но да, бывает.

Они так и гуляли всю ночь, спотыкаясь в темноте, увиливая от патрулей и помогая друг другу обходить груды щебня. Было такое ощущение, словно они знают друг друга всю жизнь. И для Тони это было почти правдой — герой его детства стал ему другом, потом партнёром, а теперь и ещё кем-то (чёрт знает, как назвать нынешнее состояние; слишком много всего наложилось друг на друга). Но для Стива... Тони никогда в жизни не верил в любовь с первого взгляда, но когда он в какой-то момент и впрямь чуть не свалился в канаву, Стив схватил его за талию, вытянул обратно на разбитую мостовую и не отпустил.

В первую секунду они замерли — Тони пытался сообразить, как далеко может зайти, не отпугнув Стива, а Стив, по-видимому, ужасался собственной смелости. Но в следующий миг они уже целовались, прижавшись к стене разбомбленного дома. Страстно, отчаянно, словно от этого зависела сама жизнь. Шинель Стива укрывала их от посторонних глаз.

Сразу стало ясно, что в объятиях Тони не тот опытный и раскованный бойфренд, к которому он привык. Этот Стив — нервный и неуклюжий, он не знает, куда девать руки, как широко нужно открыть рот и что делать со своим языком. И за все те месяцы, что Тони провёл со Стивом, а тем более за все долгие месяцы, что провёл здесь один, Тони не ощущал ничего более чудесного. Тот факт, что Стив, этот Стив, набрался храбрости сделать такой рискованный шаг, наполнял сердце Тони одновременно гордостью, счастьем, что Стив выбрал именно его, и желанием защитить.

Даже через все слои тёплой одежды, что между ними были, Тони ощущал, что у Стива стоит. Но Стив, похоже, дрожал не только от возбуждения, но и от смущения. Когда Тони наконец мягко толкнул его в плечо, Стив отстранился с видимым облегчением.

ー Прости, — выдохнул он. — Я хочу, но я никогда...

ー Всё в порядке, — прервал его Тони, стараясь, чтобы прозвучало максимально искренне, как он и чувствовал. — Честное слово, всё хорошо.

ー Баки говорит, что надо ловить момент, — нерешительно произнёс Стив. — Ведь завтра мы все можем погибнуть.

ー Он прав, — согласился Тони, хотя ему всё равно захотелось дать Баки пинка. Просто из принципа. — Но всё равно, ты должен быть уверен. Правильное время и правильный человек — это твой выбор.

Стив кивнул и оглянулся вокруг, словно впервые заметив светлеющее небо над ними.

ー Могу я встретиться с тобой, когда в следующий раз буду в Лондоне? — наконец спросил он.

ー Да, — ответил Тони. — Конечно можешь. Я буду ждать тебя.

***

Странно было осознавать, что Тони дольше «встречается» с этим Стивом, чем со своим собственным. Зато приятно грела мысль, что они оба всё равно принадлежат ему, что это один и тот же чудесный, добрый, щедрый и любящий человек. Просто первый раз он встретил его, когда Стив ещё не оправился от слишком сильного шока и слишком больших потерь. Теперь же Тони, ожидая возвращения Стива с миссий, иногда ощущал себя точно «военная невеста». Было невероятно больно отпускать его после каждой встречи, хоть постепенно это и стало привычным.

Они делали всё то же самое, что и обычные парочки, хоть и скрытно. Ходили в пабы, рестораны и кино. Удалось даже посмотреть версию приключений Шерлока Холмса, которую Тони никогда раньше не видел: оказывается, Бэзил Рэтбоун [6] дожил до сражений с нацистами. «Мой друг Флика» оказалась наивной драмой, которая, однако, пришлась по вкусу измотанной войной аудитории. Тони думал, что «Моя прогулка с зомби» будет смешной, но на деле фильм оказался очень страшным и атмосферным, зато подарил им идеальный предлог для того, чтобы крепче прижиматься друг к другу в полутёмном зале.

Впервые они занялись любовью, когда Стиву дали увольнительную на двое суток вместо одних, а Говард был в Штатах, проверяя, как идут дела у парней из Аламо. Это было совершенно не похоже на продуманное соблазнение, которым Тони грешил в прежние разудалые годы, и от того оно было только лучше. Самый идеально-неидеальный первый раз. Тони даже не снял свой толстый шерстяной свитер. Стив немного возражал, но Тони объяснил это предосторожностью — вдали завывали воздушные сирены и им в любой момент могло понадобиться бежать.

После они лежали, обнявшись, укутанные в колючие одеяла, и Стив заговорил о том, чем хочет заняться после войны. Поедет ли Грег с ним в Нью-Йорк, вместо того, чтоб вернуться в Швейцарию? Конечно, им придётся быть осторожными, но оно будет стоить того, обязательно будет. «Пожалуйста, скажи что поедешь». И Тони ответил «да, конечно», конечно они будут жить вместе в Нью-Йорке. Это даже не ложь.

Они не могли насытиться друг другом, им никогда не хватало времени. Стив отсутствовал неделями, а когда возвращался, ему нужно было успеть пообедать с Пегги, пройтись по пабам с ребятами и посетить одну из коктейльных вечеринок, которые закатывал Говард. За последнее Тони хотелось удавить отца, но, стиснув зубы, он посещал их и улыбался гостям. Когда им удавалось выкроить мгновение для себя, то лишь оно им и оставалось — мгновение. Это была цепь совершенно потрясающих коротких встреч: они набрасывались друг на друга с яростью диких зверей, понимая, что вскоре их снова растащат в стороны.

Стив так же отчаянно жаждал прикосновений, как и Тони. Они срывали одежду друг с друга в ту же секунду, как оказывались за закрытыми дверями или в сомнительном уединении на заброшенной станции метро или в бомбоубежище. Им всегда приходилось быть настороже, и хоть это и добавляло определённой искры, Тони всё бы отдал за более спокойное, мирное время вместе, за томную посторгазменную негу, которой пренебрегал раньше, а теперь отдал бы за неё всё своё состояние. Единственным преимуществом было то, что в такой спешке проще было скрыть реактор. Они никогда не раздевались больше минимально необходимого и ни разу после первого секса так и не дошли до кровати.

Те редкие тихие моменты, что им удавалось выкроить, они проводили на диване в квартире Тони и Говарда, полностью одетые и готовые отскочить друг от друга в любой момент. Стив любил гладить лицо Тони, проводить руками по скулам и глазам, массировать его виски большими пальцами, а потом скользить руками ниже, к губам. Это стало своего рода ритуалом. Стив словно пытался запомнить каждый дюйм лица Тони, прежде чем придётся расстаться. Однажды, массируя затылок Тони, он с силой надавил на основание черепа, и Тони накрыло с такой силой, что он кончил в штаны, а дрожь пробежала по всему телу. Придя в себя, Тони увидел, что Стив смотрит на него с удивлённой улыбкой.

ー Тебе так нравится? — спросил он.  
ー Да, — выдохнул Тони, ещё задыхаясь. — Просто божественно.

Месяцы летели друг за другом, и почему-то было легче знать, что у всего есть определённый срок. Тони понимал — он не может уйти раньше, чем уйдёт Стив (и отчаянно старался не думать о том, что значат эти слова), но также он понимал, что не сможет снова жить здесь, когда Стива не будет рядом. Он работал на износ и нутром чувствовал — ответ близок, он вертится на границе сознания, как и все по-настоящему гениальные идеи.

Он всё гадал, подозревает ли что-то Говард, учитывая, как много времени они проводят вместе со Стивом. Но тот никогда ни словом не обмолвился. Всем вокруг было очевидно, насколько он уважает и восхищается Стивом, и ясно было, что и Тони ему тоже небезразличен. Хотя сам Тони не мог понять, как он к этому относится. Можно сказать, что Говард стал ему даже ближе, чем был в детстве. Теперь, будучи взрослым и видя всё своими глазами, он начал понимать, что большинство их проблем возникло из-за большой разницы в возрасте и жизненном опыте.

Когда погиб Баки, Стив рыдал несколько часов. Он вернулся в Лондон с каменным лицом, но Тони знал, что ничего хорошего от подавленных чувств не будет, поэтому пробился сквозь оборону Стива и обнимал его, покуда тот не перестал плакать.

ー Я не знаю, что буду делать, если что-нибудь случится с тобой, — наконец признался Стив, всё ещё дрожа в объятиях Тони.

ー Со мной ничего не случится, — ответил Тони. — Обещаю, покуда ты будешь возвращаться ко мне, я буду ждать.

И неизбежно настал тот день, когда Стив не вернулся.

Когда он сообщил свои последние координаты, за пультом была Пегги, и она проигнорировала мольбы Стива не включать связь с лабораторией. Тони успел услышать обрывок просьбы, когда щёлкнул тумблер. Он знал, что именно с ним Стив не хочет говорить. Частота была открытая и сперва все заговорили одновременно, но когда стало ясно, что это прощание, все стали отвечать друг за другом. Все старались держаться уверенно, с юмором: Пегги пообещала Стиву танец, полковник Филлипс угрожал ему нарядом вне очереди за самоволку, а Тони сказал, чтобы он заходил к нему домой, когда в следующий раз будет в Нью-Йорке. 

ー Он огромный, — произнёс Тони, до крови сжимая кулаки. — Ты его точно не пропустишь. Занимает целый грёбаный квартал на перекрёстке 70-й и Пятой Авеню.

ー Я буду там, — ответил Стив. — Считай, что это свидание.

Говард просто поклялся, что найдёт его. Тони стоял неподалёку и наблюдал, как тот мечется, словно загнанный зверь, пытаясь найти способ спасти Стива. Он отвергал идеи чуть ли не быстрее, чем произносил: на самолёте мы можем добраться к нему, покуда он ещё будет в сознании, но лодка лучше оборудована для пациентов с гипотермией; сыворотка в его крови поможет сердцу биться достаточно долго, чтобы избежать поражения мозга; он скорее замёрзнет, чем утонет...

Когда Говард заметил, что Тони и пальцем не шевелит, чтобы помочь, то врезал ему.

ー Он мой лучший друг! — кричал Говард. — Ты тоже его любишь, я же знаю! И не вздумай нести эту чушь про будущее! Не может будущее быть лучше без него!

Тони просто сидел на полу, сжимая разбитый нос, и старался не обращать внимания на смешанные с кровью слёзы, бегущие по лицу. Все остальные были слишком убиты горем, чтобы заметить их перепалку.

На похороны братья Старк пошли вместе. Они стояли там в своих дорогих пальто окружённые горюющими солдатами разной степени отчаяния. Мемориал Капитана Америки будет в Арлингтоне, где его станут посещать генералы и политики, но Стив останется здесь, со своими друзьями.

Ревущие Коммандос устроили поминки, но Старки перепили их всех. Филлипс уже несколько часов назад забрал Пегги, так что теперь они остались наедине, окружённые пьяными солдатами и пустыми бутылками. Мертвецки пьяными, подумалось Тони, и он загоготал так, словно услышал самую смешную шутку в мире. Похоже, он никогда в жизни ещё не был настолько пьян, даже учитывая легендарные Весенние Каникулы в колледже.

Это единственное, чем он мог бы оправдать то, что неожиданно сболтнул.

ー Ты не был таким уж плохим отцом.

Говард поставил на стол свой недопитый стакан и внимательно посмотрел на Тони. Удивлённым он не выглядел.

ー Я и не удивлён, — произнёс он тихо, подтверждая, что Тони совершенно утратил власть над своим языком.   
— Я знал, что ты никак не можешь быть сыном Грега. Ты совершенно на него не похож.

ー А на тебя похож? — удивлённо спросил Тони.

ー Да, — сказал Говард без тени сомнения в голосе. — Ты похож на меня.

ー Всё будет хорошо, — ответил Тони. — Я не могу сказать тебе большего, но однажды мы найдём его.

ー Мы? — Говард просиял и от этого сердце Тони вновь сжалось от боли, только в тысячу раз хуже. — Ты и я?

ー «Старк Индастриз».

ー Но не я, — кивнул Говард.

ー Не грусти, — Тони и сам удивился, насколько искренне он это произнёс. — Ты так многое можешь сделать. Так много сделаешь. У тебя будет замечательная жизнь.

ー И у меня совершенно замечательный сын, — улыбнулся Говард. — Не могу дождаться настоящей встречи с тобой.

Сердце Тони пропустило удар.

ー Вообще-то я тебя сильно разочарую, — сумел выдавить он.

Говард посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

ー Тебе меня не обмануть, — серьёзно сказал он. — Ты никогда не сможешь меня разочаровать.

ー Лучше б ты это мне раньше сказал! — взорвался Тони. — Хоть раз. В детстве это значило бы для меня гораздо больше.

Лицо Говарда вытянулось.

ー Я не увижу, как ты взрослеешь?

На это Тони ничего не ответил. Что он мог сказать?

ー Тогда я рад, что вижу тебя сейчас, — твёрдо произнёс Говард.

_Я тоже рад. Я тоже._

Тони потянулся через стол и сжал руки Говарда в своих ладонях.

ー Папа, — произнёс он. Это слово странно ощущалось на языке. — Папа, пожалуйста. Мне нужно, чтоб ты отправил меня домой. Я сойду здесь с ума, я не могу больше выносить это время. Без Стива — не могу. Мне нужна вся твоя гениальность и мне нужно, чтоб ты отправил меня домой. Пожалуйста.

ー Ты с ним счастлив, сынок? — спросил Говард, глядя Тони в глаза.

ー Да.

ー Значит, справимся.

***

Они не вынимали дуговой реактор до последней секунды. Тони знал, что у него есть лишь пара минут, и часть времени уйдёт на то, чтобы Говард подключил реактор к конструкции, которую они собрали из деталей, украденных у СНР и Калифорнийского Университета, а вторая часть — на то чтоб найти запасной реактор в своём времени. Если они облажались, у Тони не будет даже времени, чтоб расстроиться.

ー Помни, — повторил он, когда огни машины загорелись. — Тебе нельзя ничего с ним делать до шестидесятых.

ー Я запомню, — усмехнулся Говард. — За это время попробую сделать его покрупнее.

ー Да уж, — рассмеялся Тони, — чем крупнее, тем лучше.

ー А ты запомни, — прокричал Говард, когда комната вспыхнула белым светом, а окна разлетелись брызгами осколков, — что я люблю тебя и всегда любил.

***

Тони пришёл в сознание от удара об пол лаборатории. Кажется, это его лаборатория: все приборы аккуратно расставлены по местам и накрыты чехлами. Он моргнул, прогоняя резь в глазах — запертая в полутёмном отсеке броня была едва видна.

Пошатываясь, он встал на ноги и похромал в сторону сейфа. Сейф оказался дальше, чем он думал — Тони спотыкнулся и едва не упал. Сильные руки подхватили его за талию. Запаниковав, Тони попытался оттолкнуть схватившего, но его просто прижали к стене и принялись шарить по одежде. Тут Тони начал отбиваться всерьёз, но...

ー Тихо, тихо, всё в порядке, — произнёс Стив, аккуратно вставляя реактор ему в грудь. — Это я, ты дома.

Слава Богу.

Тони упал на руки Стиву, наблюдая как включается свет и остальные Мстители ломятся в дверь. У Наташи волосы стали короче, а у Тора, наоборот — длиннее. Клинт и Брюс сияли ярче лампочек. Бог знает, сколько же его не было.

ー С возвращением, сэр, — послышался голос ДЖАРВИСА. — Ваше появление включило внутреннюю сигнализацию, и я позволил себе...

Тони уткнулся лицом в грудь Стива и отключился от всего происходящего. Стив, надёжный как скала, крепко обнимал его за плечи, и Тони обнял его в ответ.

ー Я знал, что у тебя получится, — прошептал Стив ему на ухо, а потом отстранился, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Тони. — Ты немного опоздал, но я прощаю.

ー Опоздал? — не понял Тони. Краем уха он слышал, как остальные валят из комнаты, бурча что-то добродушное про сладкую парочку, но в данный момент смотрел только на Стива.

ー На наше свидание, — улыбнулся Стив, а затем наклонился и поцеловал его нежно, ласково поглаживая своими большими руками по лицу, как часто делал раньше.

ー Когда ты понял? — спросил Тони, едва они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы вздохнуть.

Стив надавил пальцами на затылок Тони, вызвав у того дрожь, пробежавшую по всему телу.

ー Когда впервые сделал это, — ответил он. — Как же я мог не понять?

ー И ты ждал? — спросил Тони, сглатывая внезапно возникший в горле комок.

Стив просто улыбнулся.

ー Я всегда готов был подождать. Правильного времени и правильного человека.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Управление стратегических служб (англ. Office of Strategic Services, OSS) — первая объединённая разведывательная служба США, созданная во время Второй мировой войны. На её основе после войны было создано ЦРУ. 
> 
> [2] Кодовое название программы США по разработке ядерного оружия, осуществление которой началось 17 сентября 1943 года.
> 
> [3] Стратегический Научный Резерв (англ. Strategic Scientific Reserve, SSR) - вымышленная организация из вселенной Марвел, предтеча Щ.И.Т.а
> 
> [4] Наркотик, амфетамин — стимулятор центральной нервной системы. Во время Второй мировой войны США и Великобритания снабжали своих военнослужащих амфетамином в таблетках, т.к. он повышает двигательную и речевую активность, уменьшает сонливость и аппетит, повышает работоспособность.
> 
> [5] Объединение 10 публичных калифорнийских университетов. Статус «публичный» означает, что система получает финансирование из ряда источников, включая бюджет штата Калифорния (около трети всего финансирования), и управляется Советом регентов Калифорнийского университета, который назначается губернатором штата. Калифорнийский университет управляет рядом исследовательских центров (национальные лаборатории) Министерства энергетики США. В 40-е занимался вопросами мирного применения урана.
> 
> [6] Английский актёр, прославившийся ролью Шерлока Холмса в серии фильмов, снятых между 1939 и 1946 годами. Если в ранних фильмах действие происходило в каноничную викторианскую эру, то три фильма, снятые с 1942 по 1945 год были более приближены к реалиям сороковых и злодеями в них выступали нацисты.


End file.
